


Catch Me

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Light Angst, WTF, they have seriously increase the chance of marshall getting hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Every time Marshall falls, Chase was right there waiting to catch him.
Relationships: Marshall & Chase (PAW Patrol), can be seen as Chase/Marshall tho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Catch Me

Every time. Every time it happens, he could feel his heart drop into his stomach, and his panics and worries increasing twenty fold as he rushes to get to the spot first - to get to _him_ first.

Chase doesn't know why this thing, Flinging Marshall into The Air and Watch Him Fly, had started, but he knows he doesn't like it. In fact, he _hates_ it.

The first time it happened, had been when they had found that lost alien toy that Marshall fell in love with. The dalmatian pup had only wanted to give the toy one last goodbye before the alien searching for his missing toy sent a bubble beam to grab it - along with accidentally grabbing Marshall. When Chase got to Farmer Al's, the pup had been up so _high_ and then Ryder had wanted him to _catch_ him from that distance once the bubble popped and Marshall was at the mercy of gravity.

Chase had _never_ been so scared in his life.

Best case scenario: Chase saved Marshall from becoming plastered all over the ground, completely harmless, and they all go back to the lookout with a good laugh about this (though, Marshall would probably be forever traumatized by the height and him falling).

Worst case scenario: Chase just misses Marshall by the hair, Marshall ends up on the ground with broken bones or worse, _dead,_ the PAW Patrol will be one pup short of their team, and ultimately, Chase loses his best friend.

He tried not to think about it. He knows it won't do him any good if he only thought about the negatives, but the further down Marshall goes, the more he could see that awful image in his head; could hear the sound of bones breaking, could see Marshall laying _dead,_ blue eyes looking at him accusingly for failing to catch him, to _protect_ him.

He didn't want that thought to be reality.

Luckily, he had managed to catch Marshall and he had this overwhelming sense of relief at the end. He hadn't noticed his paws were shaking until _after_ he caught Marshall, hadn't realized that the fear in Marshall's eyes were being reflected back at him when the two had looked at each other. Since that rescue, nightmares of what could have been plagued the two and nights were spent at each other's pup house, seeking and receiving comfort from each other.

Chase would have loved to put that experience behind him, if it weren't for the fact it Keeps. On. Happening.

Sometimes he isn't there when it happens, but for the most part, he is: and every time, the incident never fails to spike his heart rate, his worry and fear for Marshall's safety increasing. It's gotten to the point where he was seriously considering keeping Marshall off the team - not because he wasn't good at his job or anything, but because there's only so much stress the police pup can take. He wakes up almost every night with tears in his eyes when he thinks about Marshall dying, Marshall being _gone,_ and Chase....Chase had failed him.

It scares him; more than when Skye was in trouble, more than when Ryder wasn't there for the team. Marshall was his _best_ _friend,_ always have been since the start, and for all that to be _gone_ was just...unthinkable. Chase wouldn't know what to do with himself if Marshall were to ever disappear from his life for good.

So he tries not to think about it. He tries very hard to protect Marshall as much as he could, when they were on the same mission together or when they were playing together. He allows his instincts of a german shepherd to take over when it comes to Marshall, because he didn't want the dalmatian pup to go if it's something that he can prevent. 

Marshall...is very important to Chase. He's not allowed leave, not like that. Not in a way that's going to break Chase's heart.

So, when Marshall is thrown off Harold Humdinger's robot after distracting him, Chase races forward. He races to beat the clock, to stop Marshall from hitting the ground and to become splatter all over the sidewalk. Chase races to beat death at its own game.

 _You can't have him._ He silently snarled inside his own head just as Marshall landed inside his truck. The two share a glance with each other, Marshall happy and relieved that Chase caught him, and Chase happy knowing he was safe.

"I caught you, so now let's catch that robot." He said, and Marshall placed a paw on Chase's arm, blue eyes shining with warmth.

 _Thank you._ They seem to say. Chase nudged a tiny bit into Marshall's paws.

 _I won't let anything happen to you._ He replied.

If death can be cheated, Chase was all for it when it comes to Marshall. 


End file.
